


A Very Cherik Christmas

by ladyblogger



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU Charles Not Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Moira doesn’t shoot at Erik so Charles doesn’t get hurt and all the mutants disappear of the beach to the mansion</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Very Cherik Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Moira doesn’t shoot at Erik so Charles doesn’t get hurt and all the mutants disappear of the beach to the mansion

“I know this isn’t really, you know, your thing,” Charles said, not looking at Erik, instead focusing on straightening the stockings in front of the fire, “But, thank-you for indulging me.”

Erik chuckled, “It’s not really an issue, love. You lit the Menorah with me, that’s what this place is for right? Mutants coming together and living together in harmony, working together, all that peace stuff you love. Isn’t that basically what Christmas is about?” He turned from the tree he was decorating nonchalantly.

Charles stopped fidgeting with the stockings and turned around, “Yes, Erik, I suppose you’re right”. 

Erik also stopped what he was doing and smiled at Charles. Charles felt his heart flutter. It was the strangest thing, ever since Erik had moved into the mansion after the confrontation at the beach, Charles had had the strangest reactions to Erik. He never told anyone though, not even Raven. 

“So how does this tree look? I’ve never decorated one before, I’m not exactly sure what they’re supposed to look like when they’re done.” Erik joked, breaking the silence. 

“Um, good, yes very good,” Charles responded, trying to overcome his moment of confusion. 

Erik beamed at him, “Well, I’m really glad that you liked it, maybe we should check on the others. I haven’t heard anything in a while, and under normal circumstances that would probably be a good thing, but with these kids, I’m a little concerned” he said, his brow furrowing. 

Charles turned his head, listening for any sign of the others. When he heard nothing he put his fingers to his temple and located Raven. She was in the kitchen with the rest of students. He lowered his hand and turned back to Erik, “They’re in the kitchen, shall we?”

Erik bowed his head and said, “After you”. 

Charles ducked out of the room first and he heard Erik right behind him. He slowed his pace and moved over a little bit allowing Erik to walk beside him; equal as they should be. 

They walked into the kitchen together, Erik before Charles this time. “What do we have here?” Erik asked, pulling up a chair to join the group crowded around the table. He eased into the chair and fell into comfortable conversation with Hank. Raven rose from the table and nuzzled into Charles’ side. “How are you doing with everything?” She asked him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely surprised. He had no idea what she meant.

“”I’m not an idiot you know, I can tell what’s going on” she said, looking at him. When he didn’t respond, she continued, “With you know, you two” she said, looking pointedly at the back of Erik’s head. 

Charles eyes sprung wide, “How could you possibly know that something strange is going on?” He said in a forced whisper. 

Raven rolled her eyes, “I’ve known you forever, how could I not know?” She winked at him. 

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. “You know, I really like your hair this way. I’m sorry you never did this before,” he said, referring to Raven’s decision to stay in her natural form. 

“You’re a real idiot you know,” she joked, but dropped her head on his shoulder. After a moment she said, “Hot chocolate? I could really go for a hot chocolate!”

“That sounds lovely”. 

A few minutes later when she handed him a warm mug, she leaned in close and whispered, “There’s mistletoe hanging over the doorway going into the library. Maybe you two could have a game of chess before turning in, see how things work out”. She pushed away with a smug grin on her face to rejoin the group. 

Charles stayed there, leaning against the counter, sipping his hot chocolate, and thinking about what Raven had said. He made up his mind to try Raven’s plan. Worst case scenario he’d lose a game of chess to a good friend. 

A little while later, Alex began to fall asleep in his hand at the table which prompted Erik to say, “Alright, I think it’s time for you lot to turn in. We’re cooking Christmas dinner tomorrow, should be a lot of work so we all better be well rested”.

Everyone got up from the table and bid goodnight to Charles and Erik. Erik was the last to pass by Charles who stopped him by saying, “Say, fancy a game before turning in?”

“Excellent,” was Erik’s response. He was positively beaming. 

Together they walked towards the library, chatting lightly about the students they had landed themselves with. Charles tried to slow his heart rate and keep his palms from sweating, but he was having no luck. The door seemed both far away and impossibly close all at once. He was having trouble focusing on the conversation, but he didn’t think that Erik noticed, he was walking cheerfully beside him. They finally made it to the doorway and Charles held his breath. 

“Well would you look at that? I guess they did put up some decorations after all,” Erik said pointing up at the mistletoe.

Charles stayed very still, “Um, yes, that certainly is, a uh, surprise”.

Erik smiled slyly, and slowly gripped Charles’ left wrist. Charles couldn’t move, and he didn’t want to. Erik slowly tugged on Charles’ wrist and leaned his own body down, closing the space between their two bodies. When they were connected, Erik looked right into Charles’ eyes before slowly pressing their lips together softly. Charles closed his eyes and sighed against Erik’s lips. He used his free right hand and wrapped it around Erik’s neck pulling him in closer. He felt Erik respond and wrap his free hand around Charles waist and flattening his palm against his back. The two moved their lips slowly, but gained confidence the longer they were embraced. Eventually Charles pulled away for air, but he kept his arm draped around Erik’s neck. He felt weightless, like he was floating. Erik was smiling warmly at him, so Charles softly pecked their lips together quickly.

Erik was still smiling when he said, “About time this happened, don’t you think?”

Charles couldn’t keep himself from positively beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for Emily!


End file.
